muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 28 (1996-1997)
disgusting flower]] plays "A Very Simple Dance" with Big Bird and the kids.]] Sesame Street Season 28 aired from November 18, 1996 to May 16, 1997. Episodes 3526 - 3655 (130 episodes) * Episode 3526 -- Maria in the Hospital, Part 1 * Episode 3527 -- Maria in the Hospital, Part 2 * Episode 3529 -- Elmo's fear of clowns * Episode 3530 -- Snuffy leaves for two days * Episode 3531 -- Stinky's plantmobile * Episode 3532 -- Frazzle's first day at day care * Episode 3533 -- The Yak Ballet * Episode 3534 -- Baby Bear's new family picture * Episode 3536 -- Telly and the mysterious notes * Episode 3537 -- Ruthie's "P" sale * Episode 3538 -- Stinky grows a very smelly flower * Episode 3539 -- Goldilocks' invitation * Episode 3540 -- Baby Bear needs a break from playing with Big Bird * Episode 3542 -- Prince Charming visits (Repeat) * Episode 3551 -- Telly Builds a Tower with Two Monster Girls * Episode 3554 -- Baby Bear can't play * Episode 3557 * Episode 3559 -- Telly wants to be in the girl's club * Episode 3563 -- Telly has the triangle flu * Episode 3565 -- Alice Won't Get Off Of Snuffy's Book * Episode 3576 -- Dances From All Over Day * Episode 3583 -- Miles' Adoption Party * Episode 3590 -- The Return of Sir John Feelgood * Episode 3595 -- Prairie Dawn is sick before her pageant * Episode 3603 -- Letter Z Wants To Be The First Letter Of The Alphabet (Repeat) * Episode 3606 -- A Visit from Auntie Audubon * Episode 3608 -- The Furry Arms Tango * Episode 3611 -- Collector wants to buy Mr. Hooper's Picture * Episode 3618 -- Staring contest (Repeat) * Episode 3636 -- Big Bird's beach plans * Episode 3646 -- Abelardo visits * Episode 3650 -- Sloppy goes to day care * Episode 3653 -- Wolfgang turns Telly into a fish * Episode 3655 -- The number Three at the Furry Arms Hotel Notes * On May 5, 1997, as part of the Cinco de Mayo celebration on Sesame Street, Abelardo came to visit his cousin Big Bird for the first time. Abelardo and Telly look all over the neighborhood for him. Oscar later dropped Abelardo off at the airport and taught him an English word: scram. Cast Human Cast: :Gordon, Maria, Luis, Linda, Bob, Gabi, Miles, Carlo, Mr. Handford, Gina, Ruthie, Celina, Lexine, Tarah Actors: : Carlo Alban, Lexine Bondoc, Linda Bove, Ruth Buzzi, Annette Calud, Desiree Casado, Emilio Delgado, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Alison Bartlett O'Reilly, Roscoe Orman, Imani Patterson, Tarah Schaeffer, David L. Smyrl Muppets: :Alice Snuffleupagus, The Amazing Mumford, Baby Bear, Baby Tooth and the Funky Funk, Bert, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, Elmo, Ernie, Frazzle, Grover, Kermit the Frog, Oscar the Grouch, Prairie Dawn, Sir John Feelgood, Mr. Snuffleupagus, The Squirrelles, Stinky the Stinkweed, Telly, Wolfgang the Seal, Zoe Muppet Performers: :Caroll Spinney, Pam Arciero, Fran Brill, Kevin Clash, Bruce Connelly, Alice Dinnean-Vernon, Peter Linz, Rick Lyon, Noel MacNeal, Jim Martin, Joey Mazzarino, Jerry Nelson, Carmen Osbahr, Frank Oz, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, Judy Sladky, Steve Whitmire, Bryant Young Guest Stars :Jason Alexander, Kathy Bates, Placido Domingo, Melissa Etheridge, Whoopi Goldberg, Hootie and the Blowfish, Bill Irwin, Cal Ripken Jr., Patti LaBelle, Shaquille O'Neal, Monica Seles, Alfre Woodard, Noah Wyle.The Seattle Times Company: ''`Sesame Street' Still A Pillar Of Education". Season 28 Credits * Executive Producer: Michael Loman * Supervising Producer: Lisa Simon * Producer: Arlene Sherman * Directed by: Lisa Simon, Steve Feldman, Ted May, Gary Shimokawa, Emily Squires * Head Writer: Norman Stiles * Writers: Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, Lou Berger, Sonia Manzano, David Korr, John Weidman, Joey Mazzarino, Nancy Sans, Adam Rudman, Ian Ellis James, Belinda Ward, Josh Selig, Molly Boylan, Sara Compton, Christine Ferraro, Emily Perl Kingsley, Luis Santeiro, Jeff Moss, Cathi Rosenberg-Turow, Mo Willems * Production Designer: Victor Di Napoli * Music Director: Robby Merkin * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Composers: Chris Cerf, Dave Conner, Sarah Durkee, Tony Geiss, Paul Jacobs, Gail Sky King, Stephen Lawrence, Jeff Moss * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Associate Directors: Ted May, Ken Diego * Production Associates: Tim Carter, Melissa Dino * Post Production Coordinator: Carol-Lynn Parente * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton * Assistant Vice President for Production Research: Valeria Lovelace * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald S. Lesser Sources 28